


DRIVE!

by breakums



Series: Christmas Felonies [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas tree shopping, Established Relationship, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, also cars, barely, castaspella has a knife and she isn’t afraid to use it, castaspella is feral, castaweaver, fluff if you squint, gone wrong, she will stab a bitch, theyre still in Etheria but they have cars and modern traditions, think of it as regular she ra except they have holidays like Christmas and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Castaspella is extremely festive, especially during Christmastime. There’s only a week left till Christmas, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t find the perfect tree.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Christmas Felonies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	DRIVE!

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a story I read a very long time ago. it was orphaned and I’m so sad I can’t find the original writer :( but they have given me prime Christmas content and I will forever be grateful. I love them so much.  
> robbie again didn’t beta this but I TRIED MY BEST TO FIND MISTAKES DHDJDHJS BARK

There was darkness. Nothing but pitch black. She couldn’t see anything. The world was gone. Until her girlfriend decided to pounce on her at seven in the morning.

“Shadow Weaver!” Castaspella shook the body of her sleeping partner. “Wake up!”

“Five more minutes...” A half asleep Shadow Weaver muttered out, pulling the covers over her head. “No! We have to get ready to go out!” Castaspella got up from the bed and pointed to their calendar. “Christmas is in a week, and I’ll be damned if I don’t get my dream tree.”

Shadow Weaver sighed when she realized there was no backing out of this. It was like this every year. They both weren’t very religious, but Castaspella always got carried away with festivity. To the point where all of their money was blown on decoration that would be thrown out as soon as the holiday was over.

She slowly got up from bed, groaning when she realized that Castaspella had slid a Santa hat on her head while she was asleep. “You’re so cute with that! You need to wear more of my clothes!” 

“Something about being clad in fabric decorated with baby ducks while I sleep isn’t very appealing to me.”

“What a buzzkill.” Castaspella rolled her eyes and threw a jacket at Shadow Weaver. “It’s cold outside, remember?”

The jacket ungracefully landed on Shadow Weaver’s head. Growling and putting it on, she reached for their car keys. “You have everything?”

Castaspella patted at her clothing and perked up. “Ooh! Just one more thing!” She ran to the kitchen of their house and came running back. Holding a knife in her hand. “What are you planning to do with that?!”

“You can never be too careful on Christmas...” She said ominously, earning a chuckle from Shadow Weaver who was taking off the Santa hat Castaspella had sneaked onto her. “No! Put it back on!”

“In your dreams, Casta.”

-

They had been strolling for hours and Castaspella was yet to find her ‘dream tree’.

“Love... why don’t we just pick one and go?” Shadow Weaver said to Castaspella who was awkwardly sniffing one of the rather large pine trees from the collection. “No... It has to be perfect...”

The sound of a laughing child filled Shadow Weaver’s ears. She hated it. She turned around to find Angella, Micah, and their thirteen year old daughter, Glimmer, towing away a tree.

“So Angella can pick up a Christmas tree but won’t respond to my letters? What kind of-“ Castaspella stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, causing Shadow Weaver to turn to her in confusion.

“That tree.” The shorter woman gasped. “That’s the tree.”

“Casta... they already took it. We can find another one.” Shadow Weaver comforted Castaspella, who wouldn’t stop staring at the family with burning rage. She was getting competitive. This wasn’t good.

Shadow Weaver sighed, rubbing her hands together. “I need my gloves. They’re in the car, be right back, okay?” 

“Yes! Of course! I’ll keep looking.” Castaspella picked up a ball of snow and threw it at the tree she was previously smelling, frowning when it slid right off the branches.

-

Shadow Weaver sighed, burying her face into her now gloved hands. Castaspella had literally spent an insane amount of money on Christmas decoration. They couldn’t even make food in the kitchen without glitter from the ornaments falling into the food. She only put up with it because she loved her. Just a week to go. Then it’ll be over.

She had just climbed out of the car when her phone started ringing. She angrily tapped on the screen when it wouldn’t register her fingers through the gloves. 

Click.

“Hello?”

“Hi honey!” Castaspella’s voice blasted out of the phone, making her almost drop it. Damn you, slippery gloves. “I’m going to need you to start up the car! Don’t worry! I’m - BITCH!”

Shadow Weaver’s mouth was agape. She couldn’t understand what she was hearing. “...What...”

“PLEASE START UP THE CAR! I’ll explain later! Love you!” Castaspella’s heavy panting echoed through the phone and Shadow Weaver could do nothing but climb into the driver’s seat and put the key in the ignition. “I HAVE A KNIFE AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!” Castaspella screamed. Shadow Weaver knew it wasn’t directed at her. She was scared for who it was directed at.

And then she saw Castaspella. Hauling a tree... on her back? She was being chased by an aggravated Angella who was carrying her daughter over her shoulders.

“THIS IS MY TREE NOW!”

“Castaspella! What has gotten into you?!” Angella called out, confused as ever. “That’s our tree!” Glimmer yelled out after her mother.

Micah was nowhere to be seen, Angella was chasing Castaspella, and Shadow Weaver was sitting in their car, watching it all unfold.

With a disturbing amount of strength, Castaspella somehow threw the pine tree into the trunk of their car. She patted herself on the shoulder before running towards Angella, giving her the most intense stare accompanied by a middle finger, and running back to the car. The car door groaned as Castaspella threw it open and climbed in.

“DRIVE! I am not losing this perfect tree to a woman who can’t reply to my letters!” Castaspella shook Shadow Weaver, who was frozen in shock. 

“W-What...”

Castaspella grabbed Shadow Weaver’s head, pulling it towards her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “I need you to drive, honey.”

“...Yes...”

Castaspella lowered the window and stuck her head through it. Christmas music blasted over the radio and Shadow Weaver punched the gas.

“FUCK YOU ANGELLA. THIS IS MY PERFECT VICTORY! EAT SHIT.” 

Shadow Weaver sped the car through the streets, trying to process what had just happened.

“You... stole their tree..?” She stuttered out.

“They could have just picked another one!” She rolled her eyes. She looked down at her hands, gasping. “That bitch broke my fucking nail!”

“That is the least of our worries, love.”

-

“So.” Castaspella slung an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders. “You like our tree?”

“It’s wonderful, you’ve outdone yourself, Casta.”

Castaspella smiled, congratulating herself on her achievement. Maybe next year she would steal more than a tree. It would lower the costs of decorating, yeah?

“Can we go steal Angella’s ornaments..?” She begged. “Just a few!”

“Ah... why not...” Shadow Weaver braced herself, it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more of this modern-ish au. They’re still in Etheria but they have cars and traditions from the real world. Not sure.  
> I love me a super energetic Casta with a confused as hell Shadow Weaver. It’s just... perfect !


End file.
